Alice's Begining
by feathersxblood
Summary: James. Alice, and the unknown creator. Brief mentioning of Jasper.
1. Predator Defender Prey

Predator

** Predator. Defender. Prey **

"You can't do this.. You can't kill her.. I- I won't _allow _it- I'll never allow that-"

The voice spoke, a man maybe in his early twenties to the human eye, voice gruff, making him sound almost like he was in some great deal of pain, making it although he was struggling to speak from it, an emotional restriction almost preventing him from being able to continue with the words, knowing already that it was a waste of his time, knowing that they wouldn't work on the other.

"-Ah, but on the contrary-"

A second, more whimsical voice contradicted the first man's, almost speaking in mocking tones, laughing between the spare syllables.

"-I can. I will. And, you won't stop me..."

interupting as he tried

"Why do you even want her..? She's done nothing. Nothing to you. She does not deserve this.. Just.. Just leave it-"

The first defended, interupting as he tried hard to find an argumental point to put the other off.

To get him to leave them alone.

Yet again.

When a tracker got wind of a particular scent that he became partial too.. He wouldn't just.. _'Back off'_

Not this tracker anyway.

"I'm afraid I can't, you see.. I know you can taste this too... I know you taste her in the back of your throat, wouldn't she just be divine? To parch that thirst with her blood? To have the sweet, sweet liquid coarse down your throat and into your system, letting it release to give you that ultimate high? Ah-"

James gasped for pure show of illustrating his words.

"-Thinking about it only makes me thrive it more, only makes me more partial to the idea of killing you when you get in my way..."

His manic laugh started in the deep chuckle that crawled up from his chest to echo between them.

The first shook his head wildly and came to a low crouch, defending, ready to attack at a moments chance, ready to fight, knowing his words wouldn't work, knowing all along that that was pointless and knowing now.. That it would come to fight.

He couldn't walk away.. Not from her...

"No." Growling the word, a feral snarl came through his lips. "I'm not letting you do this, I don't care what your reasons are.. I lov- I- I will _not _let you do _this_ god-dammit!"

James chuckled.

"Ah-" The twisted grin resided on his face. "Was that word you so nearly evaded then, was it 'love'? Do you love this human? Do you... Love her?" He cracked up into his rautious laughter again, shaking his head side to side.

"Oh dear lord, do you see what a mere human reduces you too..? You're.. Risking your life.. For this-" HIs hand waved dismissively to the figure that was a distance back, curled up on the floor, "-Now that.. That is something that can not be allowed.. We vampires, we just cannot allow a human girl to possess something like that over us..."

"I won't let you..."

"-I'm not asking your permission-" James growled, coming to his own crouch, snarls of his own building gradually in his chest, the scent of hatred in the air between them. "-I'll give you one last chance..."

"You'll have to get through me before I allow this..."

"And that. Is what I intend to do-"

On the words, James shot at the other, the noise echoing around like a collision of boulders... Hands ripping at skin... Teeth bared and tearing apart flesh... Arms.. Limbs.. Hands.. Teeth...

Bodies moving faster than the eye was capable of picking up...

Slashes.. Clashes... Smashes...

Breaking.. Tearing... Grunting..

_Laughter..._

Again.. With that insane laugher...

_"...No...Alice-..."_


	2. Life As She Knows It

Predator

** Life As She Knows It. **

"Alice-" The voice grunted as something too fast for human eyes attacked again, the mellow laughter of another echoing in the distance. "Alice- RUN-"

The words cut off as something crashed together, two boulders?

Sounded like it.. The noise it made on collision anyway would allow you to think that way.

Another grunt, a ripping, shredding sound and a sharp crack.

Laughter... Insane.. Hysterical laughter... And that burning smell, that sickly sweet, choking smell...

Alice curled, roooted to the spot, the mark in her neck burning, her body willing to thrash out and scream in the agonising pain, willing herself to die.. To end the pain. Please, oh God, please stop the pain.

She didn't care if she died, but please- Anything.. Anything but this.. Anything.. Just end the pain.. Please...

Alice screamed again, turning to curl around her knee's as she ripped at her own skin, as though that would stop the burns.

'I'm burning.. I'm burning to _death_- Why's nobody helping? Why are they _laughing_?!'

Her thoughts raced in her head, trying to scream out. To call for the pain

"Help me.." She managed to croak, eyes opening a fraction as something new pierced her forearm, a new burning sensation begining there now as the other became more ferocious, her chest tightening, breath slowing as the tears ran down her face...

The rautious laughter continued as Alice openened her eyes, only being able to see the retreating figure of a male..

Leaving her.

Leaving her alone in this new world.

Abandoning her alone, and rendering her in a struggle to survive...

Letting the pain burn on.. Her mind shutting down as her body went into a closed mode.. Not letting her think of the pain... Flashes of images racing her mind, overwhelming her with pictures and sounds..

Past and present clips bruising and impringing into her brain...

New things... Things she knew for definate that had not happened...

But..

What were they?

As her body shut down, her mind becoming blank and leaving the venom to sear through her body, coarsing in her veins up into her beating heart and back out to circulate through the rest of her body... She saw something..

...A glimpse... Of a face... Of a man...


	3. A Handsome Stranger

A Handsome Stranger

** A Handsome Stranger **

Her memories gone. Wiped out completely. Just like that. No prior feelings or emotions than what she felt now.

All that replaced them, a burning thirst...

_**What is this...?**_

_**What is this burning desire that I feel...? Rotting the back of my throat, threatening me with more pain the longer I leave it... This craving... This... Desire?**_

_**Why do I need this?**_

_**What am I? Where am I? Who am I?**_

_**How did I even get out here...?**_

And a fresh batch of thoughts...

_**That face she'd first seen.. The very first image she'd seen on opening her eyes, finding herself lay on her back, peering up into a dismal overcast sky, water droplets dripping onto her face to revive her from her comatised mode.**_

_**Who was he?**_

_**A stranger. **_

_**Golden hair, deep red eyes... A man...**_

_**Who was he?**_

_**What.. What did he even have to do with her?**_

As the thoughts continued to race, the image burning through her mind, a name came into her mind, her lips forming a perfect 'O' as she pulled herself upright...

".._Jasper_..."

The next thing she knew, Alice had flipped herself upright at immense speed, her new body too fast for her pixie-like body, making her stumble slightly as she looked out, vision dramatically altered, allowing her to see further..

Brighter.. More... Everything...

She could see everything, and one thing that she could see happening, was meeting him.

Meeting this stranger.

Meeting.. Jasper...

_That's all that matters now..._


End file.
